fossils_archeologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinosaurus
7.3 Update= 7.3 UPDATE Spinosaurus (spine-o-sawr-us meaning "Spine Lizard") is a diurnal (meaning active during the day) large prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 5.1. They are 5 blocks tall at their head (7 blocks at the spine) and are 15.2 blocks long. There is no difference between males or females, aside from that males have tan streak across their spine. Newborns are half a block tall, have no spine, and are fully grown in 12 minecraft days. They can be given essence of chicken to grow faster, at the cost of hunger. Spinosaurus, like almost all other mobs, has a mood that can drop or be raised through various means. Having a low mood means it may attack or avoid you, having a high mood will make it passive. Right-click it with a DinoPedia to see what its mood is at. Upon death, it can drop spinosaurus meat, spinosaurus sails, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player through the culture vat. BEHAVIOR Spinosaurus are semi-aquatic animals that are much faster in water then on land. Though they are aggressive, they are at first neutral to the player as they are too insignificant to attack of sight. They can break blocks weaker than iron but this is uncommon while they are in water. Their prey is all types of fish, vanilla animals, compsognathus, dryosaurus, dodos, pachycephalosaurus, smilodon, and several other prehistoric creatures. When they are provoked, they will become surprisingly fast, and will launch a devastating special attack where they will pick the player up in its mouth and shake them until they are dead. This is inescapable, so be sure to never attempt to attack it with a sword. Bows are more practical, though still very difficult as most of the spinosaurus' hitbox is arrow-proof. They will interact with and throw toy balls, bringing up their mood significantly. They will also attempt to interact with scratching posts, and tethered logs, but will break them in the process. They are diurnal, meaning they are active during the day and will sleep at night. Adult spinosaurus can breed every five minutes as adults if there is a male and female present. The breeding probability is handled by how many individuals are nearby. TAMING To tame an adult spinosaurus in the intended way, the player must attack it until it reaches 8 hp (a DinoPedia is recommended to determine the health of the creature so you won't kill it). At 8 hp, it will go into "sleep mode." While the spinosaurus is asleep, the player must right-click it with an aquatic scarab gem. Once this is done, the spinosaurus will wake up at full health, now tamed. It can be ridden, but you will mount it awkwardly on it's neck. It is ordered with a skull stick. FEEDING Spinosaurus is a piscovore carnivore that will mainly eat fish, but can also kill and eat many other types of mobs (see above). They can be hand-fed all types of vanilla or mod fish (alive or cooked), fish spawn, Sio-Chiu-Le and all types of meat. They will also eat from a feeder that is nearby. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY Dh8jfq8.png|Spinosaurus preview 2016-07-28 22.19.36.png|Newborn spinosaurus 2016-07-28 22.20.22.png|Female spinosaurus 2016-07-28 22.25.05.png|Dinopedia entry 2016-07-28 22.21.12.png|Egg Spinosaurus DNA.png|Spinosaurus DNA 2016-07-28 22.22.12.png|Swimming spinosaurus 2016-07-28 22.09.59.png|Spinosaurus with the church it destroyed in the background |-|7.2 Update= 7.2 UPDATE Spinosaurus (meaning "Spine Lizard") are large prehistoric creatures that were added in Build 5.1. It is known for its huge size, growing to 8 blocks tall at the head (10.5 at the top of the sail) and 14 blocks long in only 12 Minecraft days. Upon death, it can drop spinosaurus meat, spinosaurus sails, leg bones, arm bones, rib cages, vertebrae, claws, feet, and skulls. Like most other mobs in the mod, they do not spawn naturally in the world and must be created by the player. BEHAVIOR Spinosaurus are neutral piscivores that break blocks weaker than iron. They only attack in self defense and they can't be damaged by arrows or bare hands. It will catch fish for themselves at the nearest body of water, similar to plesiosaurs. Because of their self-sufficient fishing behavior, they do not hunt other mobs. They can be hand-fed fish, dinosaur meat, and vanilla meat. They cannot be tamed. Spinosaurus breed every 5 minutes. The breeding probability is determined by how many individuals are nearby. SOUNDS PHOTO GALLERY 2015-04-15 16.39.29.png|A spinosaurus standing in a lake. Spino DinoPedia.png|The spinosaurus DinoPedia entry Spinosaurus DNA.png|Spinosaurus DNA Spinosaurus Egg.png|Spinosaurus egg 2015-08-17_14.01.58.png|A Spinosaurus hunts for Coelacanth in a nearby marsh Category:Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Dangerous Category:Mobs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Neutral Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Rideable